


На адреналине

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Адам на адреналине — просто зверь.





	На адреналине

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — таймлайн DE:HR  
> — power!bottom  
> Предупреждения: ООС, пара нецензурных выражений

Было бы грех жаловаться на Адама в постели. Он был нежным и ласковым мальчиком.  
Осторожно дышал Дэвиду в затылок, обнимая сзади. С трепетом клал свои черные аугментированные пальцы на его бедра. Боялся сделать больно. И стоило застонать чуть сильнее, как Адам тревожно заглядывал в глаза — я виноват?  
Дэвид любил трахаться с ним. Хоть Адам и считал, кажется, своего босса слишком хрупким, чтобы выебать его как следует. До сорванного голоса, до разъезжающихся коленей.

Он целовал запрокинутое горло Шарифа вместо того, чтобы сдавливать до задыхающегося хрипа. Он терся щекой о его ладони, а не выкручивал руки за спину — жестоко, намеренно причиняя боль.  
Не любил экстрим в постели.  
Или — Шариф все больше склонялся к этой мысли — Дженсен не был наделен особым темпераментом. Ему нравилось нежничать, обниматься, дурачиться в постели. Но наброситься зверем и ебать до исступления даже в голову не приходило.

Дэвид предлагал: будь смелее, я выдержу, давай!  
На что Адам неуверенно кусал его в плечо и тут же отпускал. Вместо того, чтобы взять зубами за загривок, как свою сучку, и вогнать елдак до упора — вызывая жалобный стон.

Шариф чуть ли не с ума сходил, глядя на Дженсена.  
Крепкий, сильный, здоровый мужчина.  
В своем неизменном, закрытом наглухо, пальто и в таких же закрытых наглухо очках — на вид бездушный убийца, машина смерти.  
Снять пальто и стянуть брюки — впечатление только усилится. Стальные мышцы, тревожная красная метка «Тайфуна», черный хромированный блеск.  
Секс-машина, любовник-убийца.  
Такой в кровати должен сдавить в железных объятьях, выкрутить в немыслимую позу и трахать все с тем же каменным ебалом, не вынимая сигареты изо рта — до потери пульса. Не своего, конечно.  
А на деле Адам шептал неумелые смешные нежности, постоянно спрашивал разрешения: а ты не против, если мы… а так не больно?.. а я не слишком?..  
Тяжелый, сильный — и очень-очень нежный мальчик.

… пока в дело не вступал адреналин.

Он возвращался с заданий — все такой же хмурый, закрытый наглухо — и неуловимо другой.  
С летной площадки шел прямиком в кабинет Шарифа. Пер как танк, ни с кем не здороваясь, ни на кого не обращая внимания.  
Люди от него шарахались. Никто даже в лифт не рисковал с ним вместе зайти. И Дженсен поднимался в одиночку на самый верхний этаж башни — темный, как грозовая туча.  
Черные очки.  
Крепко сомкнутые обветренные губы.

В приемной Афина никогда не пыталась его остановить. Не предупреждала: Дэвид занят! Его нет! Адам, подожди!  
Адам никогда не ждал после боевых заданий.  
Даже не буркнув приветствие, он стремительным тяжелым шагом входил в распахнутую настежь дверь.  
Иногда Шариф уже ждал его. Иногда — общался с кем-то другим или вел совещание. Это было совершенно неважно — в кабинете один или с десяток человек.  
Дженсен становился рядом с камином, скрещивал руки на груди. И каждый чувствовал себя неуютно — словно сносило обжигающей волной «Тайфуна». Все они вылетали махом — Шариф отпускал сразу.

Адам возвращался с заданий, по макушку накачанный злым боевым адреналином. Тот чуть ли из ушей не хлестал.  
И Дэвид чувствовал, что сам начинает дымиться.  
Он не успевал толком повернуть замок в двери, как Адам набрасывался на него. Разворачивал лицом к себе, прижимал к стеклу. И накидывался зверем. Целовал как кусался, сжимал кисть левой руки Шарифа — так, что кости трещали.  
Он мог бы выебать своего босса — прямо здесь. И дверь в приемную тряслась бы от его напора.

Единственный способ остановить этот бронированный танк — взять за нежное, уязвимое — за открытое горло. Когда Шариф перехватывал Адама своей железной рукой, тот на мгновение замирал, но глаза так и оставались шалыми.  
— На диван, — приказывал хрипло. — Адам, – смотрел, не отводя взгляда. – Нужна смазка.  
Он держал как пламя на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ближе нельзя, сам сгоришь.  
Горло Адама было хрупким, беззащитным. Единственное незащищенное место, и Шариф видел, как кадык ходит ходуном.  
Завораживало.  
Шариф волок Дженсена, как непослушного зверя на поводке. Он понимал, что стоит отпустить — и сам снова превратится в добычу.  
И он отпускал — с предвкушением.

Сдирал с Дженсена его пальто. Оно стекало вниз, горбилось сторожевым псом.  
Адам безжалостно мял жилет Дэвида, забирался черными ладонями под рубашку, шаря по животу и бедрам. Стаскивал брюки, буквально вытряхивал из них.  
Шариф и выдохнуть не успевал. Адам казался жарким, как дикий лесной огонь. А пламени всегда мало. И что-то падало, звенело, ломалось.  
Дженсен почти не соображал. И в какой-то момент Дэвид помнил, что сам выдавливал смазку из тюбика на его пальцы.  
И он не сопротивлялся. Мог остановить — приказом, окриком. Напомнить о субординации. Но отдавался лесному пожару — полностью. Горел вместе с ним.  
Адам был жестким, страшным. Неистовым.  
Шарифу нравилось — он не боялся. Он доверял.  
Как всегда, с самого первого дня.

***

…Адам был в отчаянии. Больничный его изматывал — не только бездействием, но и безверием.  
— Я подвел вас, босс, — говорил он, бессильно глядя на свои новые руки. — Ничего не смог сделать. Как вы можете мне доверять?  
Шариф приехал лично, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Дженсен находился в глубокой депрессии и причин не скрывал.  
Я вас подвел, босс. Ничего не смог сделать. Вы должны были с треском меня уволить. Привлечь к ответственности. Оставить инвалидом, в конце концов. А вы поставили крутые импланты, хотите вернуть на работу. Как вы можете мне доверять?  
Шариф был поражен.  
— О господи, Адам, конечно, я тебе доверяю!  
Дженсен взгляда не поднимал.  
— Я доверяю тебе дело своей жизни, — Шариф сел перед ним на корточки. Взял в руку ладонь Адама, она была расслабленная, бессильная. А должна быть жесткая, крепкая.  
— И доверяю тебе себя! Дотронься и увидишь, — он прикоснулся слабыми черными пальцами Адама к своей щеке. — Видишь, я не отшатываюсь в ужасе, не проклинаю. Вот мое лицо, вот горло…  
Он вел рукой Адама по себе. Чужие пальцы подрагивали.  
— Все хорошо, я доверяю тебе. Доверяю себя, — как заклинание повторял Дэвид.  
Рука Адама стала тверже, упрямее. И в какой-то необъяснимый момент он стряхнул пальцы Шарифа и схватил его за горло. Крепко, недвижно, словно его заклинило.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
Удивительное дело, Дэвид не испугался. Во взгляде Адама не было ничего угрожающего, только отчаяние. Вот это действительно страшно.  
Он позволил Адаму держать себя, а сам обхватил ладонями его лицо. Гладил по заросшим щекам, и его распирало от любви и нежности.

***

Неистово любиться они начали, кажется, на диване, а потом Шариф обнаружил себя на столе. На своем широком полированном столе, где в глаза шокированно мерцал монитор.  
Шариф, конечно, и раньше утыкался в него, но не в такой позе.  
Дэвид выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
Спина мокрая от пота, живот мокрый от спермы. И восхитительная пустота в голове…  
Адам навис сверху, опираясь на руки. Уткнулся лбом в лопатки и тяжело дышал.  
Затрясся в немом приступе поставленный на «вибро» телефон.  
Дэвид смахнул его на ковер, чтобы не раздражал.

Теперь он чувствовал, как болят мышцы живота. То ли от того, что бился о край стола, пока Адам вытрахивал из него душу. То ли от того, что Адам, схватив его поперек туловища, таскал по всему кабинету, как пес любимую игрушку.  
Не разгибаясь — черт, колени разъезжались и приходилось буквально на локтях висеть — Дэвид повернул голову вправо.  
Стикеры с окна осыпались. Это когда Дженсен сволок его с дивана и со всей дури припечатал к стеклу. Рвался ебать, держа на весу, а Дэвид беспомощно хватался хоть за что-нибудь, сдирая все подряд. И пальцами, и спиной, и шелест… да, шелест, как с рождественской елки, он запомнил.  
На полу валялся раздавленный робот-пылесос. И Шариф вспомнил, как под тяжелой ногой Дженсена отчетливо хрустнуло, когда тот решил, что на столе все же сподручнее.  
И инсталляция в углу смотрелась как-то криво, даже помято. А гора сложенных брошюр под ней почему-то рассыпалась перед камином. Будто тайфуном снесло.  
На столе не хватало клавиатуры. Она повисла с краю на длинном шнуре.  
Какое счастье, в очередной раз подумал Дэвид, не торопясь подняться, что в пентхаузе идеальная звукоизоляция. Никто в приемной — ни Афина, ни сотрудники — не знают, что происходит в кабинете.  
Конструировалось под деловые разговоры и секретные совещания, а пригодилось — совсем неожиданным образом.

Адам сделал легкое движение по спине. Не сдавил – погладил. И что-то снял с лопатки. Шариф понадеялся, что не раздавленный в лепешку тюбик смазки.  
Адам наклонился и поднес ладонь Дэвиду под глаза. Желтый, смятый, вверх ногами стикер переклеился с голой влажной спины на жесткие черные пальцы.  
— У вас встреча в два часа. Не опоздаем?

Шариф со стоном выпрямился и повернулся к нему лицом.  
Дженсен был голый. Дэвид совершенно не помнил, как и когда тот успел раздеться.  
И взгляд Адама тоже был голый, без линз. Открытый.  
— Вы как, босс? Я ничего не поломал?

По кабинету словно тайфун пронесся. И кое-кто в компании снова будет считать, что Дженсен после заданий несется к начальству — чуть ли не убивать.  
Шариф притянул голову Адама к себе и молча прижал к груди.

Его ласковый, нежный мальчик всегда возвращается.


End file.
